Just Friends
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: Both of them wanted more but were to shy to ask. They liked each other but were too nervous to say. Even though they wanted more, for now they were just friends. CaRWash. Plz r&r!


Here's a cute CaRWash one-shot! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami

Pairing: CaRWash

_ Italics-Lyrics or thoughts_

Summary: Both of them wanted more but were to shy to ask. They liked each other but were too nervous to say. Even though they wanted more, for now they were just friends. CaRWash.

**_ Just Friends._**

_** By: Shadowsakura321**_

_ "Cal?" "Did you get any match from AFIS on the fingerprint Delko found?" "Yeah, it matched the victim's best friend: Namiko Abe" _

* * *

That was Ryan Wolfe's and Calleigh Duquesne's regular talk. All about work. This girl kidnapped, that fingerprint, his murder, her gun, that knife, this crime scene. Why couldn't they just relax and talk? They both liked each other but when it came to work: they were just friends.

Calleigh fired the gun twice. Everyone was investigating the case of Priya Tanaka. She was found dead in her apartment by her brother with two gunshots to the upper torso. So far there weren't any suspects. Priya was a lawyer working with the Chicago police. She flew into Miami for her vacation. How ironic. There were no signs of a struggle in Priya's apartment and no liable fingerprints could be found. But up three blocks, Horatio had found a seven millimeter pistol thrown into some weeds. Calleigh examined the striations. She sighed. They we're different.

"Calleigh?" Calleigh looked up and smiled "Ryan" The name brought a smile to her face. She had found herself attracted to him but she wouldn't admit it. Because, well Miami never rested, right? The last time she felt like this was with John Hagen….

"Cal?" "You okay?" Calleigh looked up to meet green orbs. She reddened. "Y-Yeah!" "I'm fine" Ryan crossed his arms. "Any match on the gun Horatio found?" Calleigh shook her head glumly "no, the striations do not match so the gun that killed Priya is still out there" "Somewhere" Ryan looked at Calleigh "I'll take the bullet to see if Cooper or Delko can get a matching hit" Calleigh nodded and handed him the bullet.

Suddenly she felt a spark shiver up her. Calleigh's cheeks flushed red. Ryan smirked a little. "See you" he said smugly. Calleigh nodded and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face. She sat down on her chair and finished signing her reports. Holding the reports, she walked towards Horatio's office. Then, BAM, BAM!!! Three masked men burst threw the door, holding machine guns. Each had a black mask on. Calleigh quickly drew her gun and dropped the report. Papers went flying as people dropped to the ground.

"Put the gun down!" "MIAMI DADE POLICE!" "DROP THE WEAPON!" Ignoring Calleigh, Eric, Ryan's and Horatio's calls, the men began to fire. Shouts filled the air and blood was scattered. Uniformed back-up officers came running in, firing. Calleigh shot one guy in the shoulder. Horatio ushered Alexx into his office and began to shoot. Bullets whizzed past her.

She looked over and gasped. "Ryan!" she screamed. Ryan was getting Priya's young cousins into DNA where Valera and Natalia would take them somewhere safe. It looked as if these men just wanted to make some trouble. "Ryan!" Calleigh screamed again. She forced pictures of Tim out of her mind. Right now, she was worrying about Ryan. He turned around and ducked to the ground before the man shot.

Calleigh raised her pistol and shot the man. Running over to Ryan, she grabbed the shoulders of his jacket and hoisted him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He nodded "I'm fine" The men we're down except one who Frank was roughing pulling him into a cell. Calleigh stood up shakily and smoothed her pants. She looked at Ryan. She was terrified that she could have lost him in a matter of seconds. Ryan looked at her and pecked her on the cheek. "You can stop staring at me now" he said, grinning. Calleigh smiled and giggled. Back to normal.

"Ms. Duquesne" Calleigh turned around, looking up into Horatio's blue eyes. "Yeah?" she asked cheerfully. Horatio slowly took off his sunglasses "where is my report?" Ryan had to sniffle back a chuckle as Calleigh tried to explain it to Horatio. Babbling nonstop, Horatio smiled "I'm kidding" he explained. Calleigh smiled "I know" Horatio nodded to Ryan and walked off, going to talk to Natalia about some trace found on Priya's skirt.

All in a day's work when you work in Miami.

Calleigh and Ryan were silent. After minutes of unresolved tension, Calleigh clapped her hands together. "Well, I gotta go check on Eric" she said. Ryan smirked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cal, you weren't gonna lose me" he said. Calleigh forced herself not to turn red.

"Well, I don't wanna lose another close friend of mine" With that said, she walked off.

Friend.

Close friend.

Friend.

Ryan stood there emotionless, hands in his jean pockets. Friend. Was that all she thought of him? Just a friend, a colleague, another boy in her life? Ryan looked up to see the elevator doors slide open. A high heel stepped out of the door and then a girl. Ryan mentally groaned.

The last thing he needed now was Erica Sykes.

"_We're just friends"_

"_Partners"_

"_Nobody knows"_

"_But maybe one day"_

"_When the stars shine bright"_

"_Free of work that day"_

"_We can laugh and talk"_

"_And then, we'll change our relationship"_

"_We'll change our whole thing"_

"_We'll change what you think of me and what I think of you"_

"_Cause I know you have something for me"_

"_And we'll get this over and done with it"_

"_But for now"_

"_We're just friends"_

"_Just friends"_

"_Teammates"_

"_Partners"_

"_But for now we're just friends"_

Calleigh sat in her chair, thinking about Ryan. After Jake, Peter and even John, she thought that she could never love again. Calleigh massaged her temples and sighed.

_ 'Now I get why they say love is powerful'_

For Calleigh and Ryan, both of them wanted more but were to shy to ask. They liked each other but were too nervous to say. Even though they wanted more, for now they were just friends. Calleigh smiled at Ryan arguing with Eric about the piece of bloodied glass they had found by Priya's body in the DNA lab with Valera rolling her eyes. Men.

_ 'Maybe one day we will be more then just friends'_

* * *

Do you like? I'll like to dedicate this to my great reviewers. You guys rock. Sometimes I get a little sad seeing of how my one-shots get over 300 hits but only one review. But that one reviewer ROCKS! I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review!

-S.s321


End file.
